


Some

by bulletholestarlight



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: High School, Underage Smoking, jilix are bffs, they're bad kids but not really, very high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletholestarlight/pseuds/bulletholestarlight
Summary: Felix asks, "Any updates on you?"Jisung holds his breath and looks at the moon. He says, "Minho kicked me out of his house when I tried to kiss him."





	Some

 

"I seriously swear to your almighty God, Lix, if you touch that cigarette I am going to jump off this roof," Jisung says, out of breath, terrorizing Felix into turmoil as a greeting.

He had just climbed six stories of spiral stairs to the roof, only withstanding the climb for his through-text-promised nicotine fix from Felix just 10 minutes ago (a simple, “Come over,” with a suggestive, yet friendly, winky face emoticon.) Seeing Felix holding the said promise of rolled tobacco, less than a second from lighting it, was an added factor to Jisung’s stress.

Neither have good access to cigarettes, appeasing their placebo-kind-of addiction only teenagers have with these weekly get togethers--Specifically, Felix’s neighbor Kim Seungmin’s older brother coming home from college for the weekend, giving them whatever he had left over. The luckiest they’ve gotten is a full four sticks, along with the ones they’ve acquired through asking literally anyone they see with a cigarette if they can spliff one off of them for some ample cash in exchange. This week Kim Woojin only had one to spare.

Being unsuccessful in the second art of persuasion this week, Jisung was out-of-it (read: in a tempermental kind of way)  and, really, entirely desperate. He’s given up on trying to pinpoint the type of adult who would buy underage kids illegal things, all on account of the embarrassing amount of homeless people he’s unintentionally aided. So, he and Felix stick to how things are: just okay.

Jisung finds his spot next to Felix by the ledge, reaching to take the cigarette out of Felix’s clumsy fingers, but Felix attempts to dodge and the cigarette hits the ground. Jisung breathes at Felix and goes to pick it up.

"Can't we share it, man?" Felix asks. Jisung looks up at Felix while crouching, acknowledging his unlovely posture and overall droopy attitude, but just laughs.

"You called me completely roasted last night, dude. I've been moving along without anything for 7 whole days. It's mine, alright?" Jisung debates one-sidedly before standing and lighting the cigarette, taking an overdramatic drag. He exhales in Felix’s face, then says, "I deserve this.”

Felix pouts and takes out his phone. He says, "I'll just call Chan."

Jisung takes Felix’s phone with the same hand his cigarette resides, dangling it as he takes a quick drag before saying, "You won’t, Lee Felix! He always smokes us out, and it’s Sunday!"

"Yeah, I know, okay? Right now, I don't care," Felix sighs. "Changbin broke up with me," he lets out.

"Again?" Jisung wits, more concerned about his loosening grip as he ashes his cigarette over the side of the building. He sets Felix’s phone onto the ledge and watches the people on the street below, uninterested in Felix’s roller coaster love life.

"Why do you have to make it sound so lackluster?"

"Okay, because it is," Jisung shakes his head while Felix slumps against the ledge. "He breaks up with you all the time. Honestly, I don't know why you still get worried...you'll be back together in, like, an hour."

"This time seemed different, I guess," Felix explains, running his hands up his face, irritating his skin. "It seemed kind of real." He sniffs due to the wind, and the reality that he's standing on the roof of his Mom's apartment complex in the middle of February wearing only a thin sweater.

"Yeah?" Jisung says, trying to empathize. "I'm a little sorry for you this time, dude, but getting stoned isn't what you need." He finishes his cigarette and scoots Felix’s phone over to him, thinking he’s assured him against calling Chan.

"What I need is to still be together with Changbin, but that's what I don't have, so stuff I need really isn't what the universe seems to be suggesting."

"The universe isn't responsible for your round-the-clock break-ups," Jisung says as he leans back with his elbows on the ledge, looking at Felix. "Neither is Influenced Felix. This concerns Sober Felix, so Sober Felix should fix it."

"I don't think there's anything to fix, you know? He just thinks I’m in the way of his stupid, promising, incredibly bright future." Felix vents, frowning towards the street.

"Did he say that?"

"Not really. He said it was too hard trying to find time to spend together," Felix says. "So, really, he can't fit me into his schedule anymore… or doesn't want to."

"Man," Jisung looks at his feet. “That’s kinda shitty, Lix.”

"Yeah, I don't know," Felix looks up at the sky and puts his arms to his sides. "I'm done trying, too, maybe."

They stay like that together for a while, stargazing and disconnecting. Felix ends up calling Chan anyway, and Jisung doesn't find the energy to stop him again. Without question, Chan and another guy Jisung’s never met before show up, backpacks in tow.

"Hey! Lix, Ji!" Chan greets as he jogs over from the door. The other guy follows behind him. "I brought my friend, Minho, hope that's okay."

Felix hugs Chan while saying, "Of course, its fine!"

Jisung just nods at Chan, getting a nod and a smile back. The other guy, Minho, does the same nod once he joins them, but adds a, "Hi."

Jisung smiles. "Hey."

 

* * *

 

"I miss him," Felix states. He's laying face-first into Jisung's mattress, his voice muffled. It’s been about a month since his most recent split with Changbin.

"It's only because he was apart of your life for so long. You know, everyone misses things like that," Jisung consolidates. "The specifics of the flakey boyfriend type aren’t really that important."

"I didn't come over for philosophical, lyrical, old-soul Jisung's advice. I wanted 17 year old–"

"I can be 17 and philosophical–"

"You sound dumb, you know?"

"I sound outrageously intelligent."

"You sound like a wannabe Buddha, a bit,"

"I sound like I know what I'm talking about,"

"You sound like a dumbass,"

"I sound like me,"

"And you’re an idiot."

"Whatever," Jisung gives, turning back around to face his laptop. He was in the middle of finishing an already due essay when Felix jostled into his room, demanding comfort from his closest friend.

Felix sits up and crosses his legs, staring up at the ceiling. "I feel better, anyway," he says contently. "How are things with Minho?"

Jisung laughs, distracted from his report again, his eyes a little too wide when he looks at Felix. "What do you mean by that?"

"Like, I know you like him,"

"He is literally in a relationship, Felix!"

Felix says, "Oh,” then, innocently, “So things are bad?"

"There’s nothing at all going on with me and Minho," Jisung states. "He's super happy with that Hyunjin guy."

 

* * *

 

Jisung slept over at Minho’s on a Sunday. Monday morning, they’re both in the bathroom while Minho brushes his teeth and Jisung sits on the toilet seat, half asleep.

Minho says, amused, "You know when I was dating Chan,” he laughs. “How I constantly cheated on him?"

Jisung nods. "Yeah," he says. He definitely remembered the times he wanted to be the guy he'd cheat with.

"With Hyunjin, if I ever did, I feel like I'd tell him,” Minho says, toothpaste suds at the corner of his mouth. Jisung makes eye contact with him through the mirror. Minho squints and says, “You know?"

"Tell him that you cheated on him?" Jisung asks, trying to feign that what Minho just said didn't kill some fantasies.

"Yeah," Minho hums. Jisung looks at himself in the mirror, and his mouth is just kind of open. "He's really nice."

Jisung thinks that Minho’s singling him out. He’d recently just met Hyunjin, and he accidentally yawned while he showed him pictures of his dog, then after he left told Minho, “I never want to speak to that guy ever again.”

"Yeah," Jisung says, opening up his phone to act uninterested.

 

* * *

 

 

"Do you really think they're gonna last, though?" Felix asks. "That guys too good, right? He's not a problem. Minho likes problems."

"That's kind of pretentious," Jisung complains. He doesn't want to talk about Minho and his new boyfriend. Not in this hopeful way, at least. Minho has the gusto to crush his dreams, why doesn't Felix?

"Well, whatever that means, who cares, its true," Felix nods to himself, sticking to what he said.

"Whatever, Lix."

"Okay, you don't want to talk about it," Felix says, finally understanding. "You can't honestly think Minho’s that happy with someone who's just nice, though," he goes on anyway.

"I'm not talking about my unattainable romance with Lee Minho, okay?"

"Alright, whatever," Felix surrenders.

Jisung changes the subject, saying, "I ran into Changbin yesterday, actually.”

"You did? What did he say?"

"That he sort of feels really bad, in his Changbin sympathetic way."

"Really?" Felix smiles. “Did he sound, like, melancholic?”

"Yeah, but anyway," Jisung sidetracks. "Wanna play a game or something?"

Felix points to Jisung's now shut laptop and asks, “Don’t you have to finish that?”

"Eh,"

 

* * *

 

"Here," Felix says, shoving a cigarette Jisung's way.

"Thanks."

They're in the front of their school, early in the morning, waiting for the bell and sharing the last of a box Felix schmoozed off of his uncle. After lighting his own cigarette, Felix exhales obnoxiously.

"Changbin hasn't talked to me in three weeks,"

"So talk to him," Jisung suggests.

"I've tried," Felix frowns. "It’s always unreciprocated."

"Just give him a little more time, dude," Jisung promises. "You've endured worse things," he says. The wind picks up for a second and both of them shrink. Felix sighs when it passes.

"Yeah," he says quietly.

The bell rings before the conversation goes on any longer. Felix gives up on finishing his cigarette and walks towards the school, leaving Jisung behind with a quick, "See you in Science."

Jisung idles outside until he's officially late for class and debates whether or not to just go home. Right before he comes to a conclusion, there's a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't let it faze him and throws his cigarette to the ground.

"You can't skip today, we're starting Gatsby."

Jisung turns his head, and it’s Minho there, referring to their shared English class. He says, "I'd never skip school. I'm a good kid," and Minho laughs at him.

"Good kids aren't late to first hour," Minho says, denouncing Jisung.

"Whatever," Jisung smiles.

Minho puts his arm around Jisung and begins walking to the school doors, taking Jisung along with him. He says, "You’re still cute, though."

 

* * *

 

Jisung doesn't know why he's sitting at the end of Minho's bed, staring up at a ceiling fan, spacing out as a cigarette burns close to it's filter in his hand. The bed is just a mattress on the floor, and Hyunjin is sitting beside him, Minho beside Hyunjin. It's not a scenario he planned, and it's not where he wants to be on a Friday night, but he’s there, keeping his eyes open for so long they start to water.

He blinks and looks down, now at the window opposite him. It looks out onto the siding of Minho's neighbor's house, which is boring, so he looks to his right instead. Minho's there, and he's resting his head on Hyunjin's shoulder.

Hyunjin was a king at second meetings, kissing Minho's neck as Jisung walked into the room. It was laughed off but Jisung can't stop thinking about it. From when Minho got up to hug him, to sitting and barley participating in conversation, to now, sat up against Minho’s bumpy bedroom wall, stoned as can be and watching Minho bring Hyunjin's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

Getting high was Minho's idea, boasting about a peach flavored blunt he'd gotten a friend of his to buy for him. Jisung argued that it tasted like deodorant while Hyunjin and Minho just shrugged. He was supposed to be home a half hour ago, but is trying to subside the haze he brought upon himself before leaving. He doesn't wanna look at Minho and Hyunjin together anymore, though, so he stands up off the bed and tells Minho, "I need some eye-drops."

They're in Minho's bathroom and Jisung is on the toilet seat again, staring at Minho's back as he looks for the eye-drops. When he finds the bottle he says, “Here we go,” and turns around smiling, getting close to Jisung.

"Look up," Minho says, putting his hand under Jisung’s chin and guiding his eyes toward the ceiling. Jisung flinches with the first drop and Minho has to put his hand behind Jisung's neck to keep him steady. "It’s okay, Ji," he laughs.

Jisung blinks the second drop away easily while Minho puts the bottle back in the cabinet. He turns to Jisung after and puts his hands behind him on the cupboard, smiling in a silly way as Jisung slouches and stares.

"You're so high," Minho laughs again.

"I'm moderately high," Jisung defends, though his expression stays blank and his speech is slow while he keeps staring at Minho. He's wearing purple and Jisung can smell his cologne through the distance and lingering of marijuana. His attention lands on Minho's eyes and he frowns.

"Ji?" Minho questions. "You good?"

Jisung shakes his head. "Minho, why are you dating him?"

Minho picks himself up straight and looks all over Jisung, a little nervous. He asks, "Why?"

"Yeah," Jisung says before lazily trying to swallow his cotton mouth away.

"He's a really good guy, Jisung," Minho states slowly, making sure he's being listened to.

Jisung looks down, throwing a subtle tantrum. He mumbles, "Too good..."

Minho sighs and asks, "Is that bad?"

Jisung looks back up at Minho. He's standing there with a bit of a clench to his fists and a defensive look on his face. Jisung stands from the toilet seat and sighs. He confesses, "I wanna be with you, Minho."

"I know, Jisung."

Jisung steps forward until he’s as close as Minho will let him get. He has to look up slightly. Minho looks down at him and says, "He's across the hall, Jisung."

Jisung says, "Can I kiss you, anyway?"

 

* * *

 

 

"For real?"

"Yes," Felix smiles. "It was only for a minute, but at least he spoke to me."

"Does he want to, like, get back together?" Jisung asks.

"I don't know," Felix shrugs, happy. "Right now I'm content with just talking to each other again." He and Jisung smile at each other, then Felix asks, "Any updates on you?"

Jisung holds his breath and looks at the moon. He says, "Minho kicked me out of his house when I tried to kiss him."

Felix says, "Oh," and watches Jisung inhale. "That's not what I hoped to happen."

"Yeah, me neither,” Jisung laughs.

Jisung skips English the next day and evades Minho for the next week. They don't see each other for a while, but Minho calls Jisung way too late on a Tuesday night and casually invites him to come over, which he does.

"I'm sorry," Jisung starts, whispering as he and Minho tiptoe up the his room. "You know, for trying to kiss you."

Minho doesn't say anything the whole walk. Jisung stands in the middle of his room while Minho shuts the door quietly, both not speaking. Minho sits on his bed while Jisung sits on the floor. Minho is looking at him, looking troubled as he sighs. He says, "I broke up with Hyunjin."

Jisung opens his mouth and tilts his head, not knowing how to reply.

"Jisung," Minho pats the spot on the mattress beside him. "Please come here."

Jisung does, but reflexively looks up to the ceiling fan. Minho puts his hands on Jisung's cheeks and forces him to look down and towards him. Jisung, with squished cheeks, asks, "Why are you telling me that?"

Minho let's go of Jisung’s face and says, "Because it’s your fault."

“How? I didn’t even kiss you.”

“Yeah,” Minho agrees. “I really wanted you to, though.”

Jisung smiles so wide it hurts a bit. He tries to will his smile away while he asks, "Do you still?" but it doesn't work.

Minho smiles, too, and says, "I still really do." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so he does! 
> 
> another one i stole from myself and made a minsung fic. i spent too long editing this to not post it. 
> 
> thank you for reading :) please give kudos and comments if you liked it! <3 i'll smile until it hurts too


End file.
